Konnonronhkwa
by DeerRobin12
Summary: Before Haytham and Kaniehti:io became lovers, they were friends. They created their own little world in the forest, and nothing could separate them. Until one night Haytham never returned, leaving Kaniehti:io alone in the dark. As she grew older, her love for the little boy in the forest became stronger. She wondered however, will she ever get to say, "Konnonronhkwa" to him?
1. Chapter 1

~Kaniehti:io~

I wake up to the sound of the fire crackling, my body drenched in sweat. I must have screamed because my mother came to my side to give me comfort.

"Kaniehti:io are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" she whispers to me with worry in her eyes.

"Yes I am okay, and no it was not a nightmare. It was just . . . just a dream."

"How about you tell me about it?" she asked. I nod, she takes my hand and we walk out of the warm longhouse into the cool night air. She must have noticed me shiver because she placed her wolf pelt over my shoulders. We slowly made our way to the nearest fire and sat on the oak log. I stretched my arms as far as they would go towards the fire, hoping I wasn't too close to burn myself.

"So what was your dream about?" she asked while untying my hair.

"It was about father. He was teaching me how to hunt in the woods, and how to climb swiftly through the trees. He told me that he was very proud to call me his daughter, and then he embraced me," it was not a sad dream but I found my throat start to tighten. I looked down at the fire, watching it swirl into the air and disappear. I looked up once I heard my mother sigh.

"I know you miss him, I do too. I would do anything for him to be here right now. But I fear it that will never happen," a tear rolls down her dark cheeks as she braids my hair.

"But you do not know that for certain, the warriors will be back soon. And father will be walking ahead of them with his head held high. He may have a couple of injuries but he will come home . . . safe and sound," my eyes start to water at the thought of him not returning, but I quickly blink them away. He was the War Chief, the most respected, most powerful, smartest man in the entire village. No one could match his skills; no man would dare go against him. It is as if he were a bear fighting only against rabbits, unstoppable.

"You sound a lot like him; you share his views of the world. But be careful, where ever your father goes, trouble is soon to follow. He may seem immortal, but at the end of the day, he is just a man. A man who would risk his life to make sure this village is safe, just for you," she ties off the end of my hair, and proceeds to admire her work.

Silence fell into the air after she spoke; I did not know what else I could say. We sat there looking at the dying fire. Once again I began to shiver once the flames turned into glowing ambers.

"I am going to get more fire wood, I will be back soon," she told me. Her eyes met mine and the expression on her face told me that I should stay her until she returns.  
She walked away, leaving me by myself in the dark. I was not fazed by this because I was used to being alone. Most nights I would sneak out of my bed and make my way to the woods. There I would track animals, and swing my way through the trees. Out there I felt free, one with mother earth, but here I felt suffocated.  
I lay down on the ground, hoping to warm up a little, but to no prevail. I turned to lie on my back, and was greeted by the stars. Tonight was a full moon, and it could not be more beautiful. I stared up into the sky, remembering the origin of grandmother moon. Her light shone on me and to the ground beneath me.

Lying there made me feel at peace. Peace with the earth, peace with the animals, peace with myself. I was so calm that I eventually let the dark take me, and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Haytham~

we finally reach Boston, the feeling of knowing that I will soon stand on solid ground is overwhelming. I jump with joy and run towards my parents and tug on their clothing, encouraging them to follow. My father will not budge, but my mother gives in and lets me lead the way. My mother and I run towards the docks, I am so overjoyed that I could kiss the ground. I imagine running in the tall green grass, playing in the snow, and exploring the New World with my father. My mother giggles and I instantly stop my day dreaming.

"Mother, what is so amusing to you?" I ask on behalf of my curiosity.

"Oh Haytham, you are," she replies.

"I do not understand."

She sighs, "You're just like your father, and you always need an answer for something."

"But you did not give me a proper answer, how am I amusing to you?"

"Your smile, Haytham. Your smile made me laugh."

_My smile? _I asked myself. I did not understand, was there something in my teeth, or was she laughing at the fact that I smile? I looked up at her with a confused look, and she could see in my eyes that I wanted an answer.

She knelt down onto her knees so she could look me in the eyes, "The entire time we've been on that -excuse my language- bloody ship I have not seen a smile on your face. And now that we are on land, your face lit up and you finally smiled. I laughed because I was relieved that you remembered what it was to feel happy."

With that kind speech how can you not have tears flowing down from your eyes? She wiped my eyes with the end of her frilled sleeves, and as if on instinct, I hugged her.  
We stayed in that position until I heard footsteps coming our way. I let go of mother and was ready to fight if the footsteps belonged to a beggar or a thief, but it was neither, I was my father.

"I do not think you are strong enough to beat someone of my stature," he rustles my hair, "but I appreciate your bravery."

"How you know I could not beat you . . . Old Man," I reply.

"Come now, you cannot hope to match me, Haytham. For all your skills, you are still but a boy -with so much left to learn."

I cling onto his words, hoping that I may remember them. I then hurl myself towards him, and with one swift step he moves out of my way. I stop in my tracks and turn around, the corner of his lips start to curl. I run towards him and leap into his arms; he lifts me up and throws me into the air. I soar in the air, feeling like I am on top of the world, feeling free. My momentum decreases and I start to fall back to earth, and my father catches me.

He and I began to laugh, and my mother joins in with us. I am not quite sure why we were laughing but it felt like the right thing to do. Our laughing was cut short when we heard an annoyed voice coming from the ship.

"Boy, look at that happy family. But if you do not mind The Diamond Basin is still always away, and I would like to be there by tomorrow," whined the young woman.

"Jenny do not worry, we will arrive there for tomorrow. But for now we must check in an inn," my father insisted.

"Why should we, I would like to leave now, the sooner the better."

"Well if you would like, we will meet you there. And take a weapon; I would not like you to be murdered by any savages." Jenny let out a sigh and agreed to stay at the inn for tonight.

"Let us away then," my father told us while leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kaniehti:io~

I wonder within the village hoping for some sort of excitement. I would go speak with my mother, but since our talk about father, I'm not sure what to talk to her about. We have not had a proper conversation for almost a week, and I wish I knew what she was thinking. I sat at the tip of the hill and looked at the river, almost hoping my wish to be granted.

"Daydreaming again Kaniehti:io?" asked my Clan Mother.

"I am not daydreaming, I am just deep in thought," I reassured her.

"You must be thinking of your father, are you not?"

"Not exactly, I am mostly thinking of my mother."

Clan Mother gazes not so much at me, but more like IN me. It felt like she was learning every secret I held within, like she began to know me better than I knew myself. She then breaks the bond and the awkward silence.

"You must tell your mother what you feel not from here," she points to my head, "but from here," she places her hand over my heart, "because our minds will play tricks on us, but our hearts always tell the truth." She pulls her hand away and makes her way back towards the village.

I sit there staring at where Clan Mothers hand once laid. I try to dig deep down and figure out what I really wanted to say, but my concentration was then fixated back at the village. I made my way back to my longhouse, and lay on my bed. I stared at the fire waiting for night fall, and that will be when I leave.

~Haytham~

My family and I finally made it to The Diamond Basin about a week ago and we are now fully settled in our new home. It is a wonderful home, and the backyard leads into -what seems like an endless- a forest. Everything is great, but there is just one down side, there are no children around. Even though I have not played with any children back in London, it was still nice to know I was not alone.

"Haytham, time to eat," my mother yells towards my room.

"Yes mother," I reply while running down the stairs.

To my delight my mother had cooked my favorite, chicken. Father and Jenny were already sitting at the table while mother was running back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room. I took the seat at the end of the table, across from father who had a smile on his face once I walked into the room.

Mother finally was bringing the soup that looked a little too heavy for her. Father was about to get up to help her but mother lost her footing and fell. It was as if in slow motion as I watched my father run towards my mother, as the soup came pouring down on her. Luckily the pot did not hit mother because father snatched it before it had the opportunity to. He placed the pot onto the table and helped mother up.

"Jenny may you please mop up this mess, I am going to go help your mother get cleaned up," my father ordered.

"Not my mother," Jenny said under her breath hoping father did not hear.

However, he did hear her and he gave her a look, as if he had fire in his eyes. Jenny must have felt uncomfortable because she stared at the ground, got up and made her way to the closet to retrieve the mop.

"Father what can I do to help?" I asked, even though I had no ambition to do anything.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, if that it is not too much to ask."

Father brought mother upstairs leaving me with Jenny, and I had no intention of staying in the room with her, but where else could I go? I thought of just going to my room, but something within me told me to go outside. So that is where I was heading, I took a lantern and my jacket and made my way out into the dead of night.

* * *

Sorry I it took long to posted this one, its been done for a while now, but i rarely go on my computer. Thank yu for taking time out of your life to read my story, and i would greatly apprciate it if you leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

~Kaniehti:io~

Once I was sure everyone was asleep, I slowly got up from my bed and made my way towards the door. Surprisingly it was incredibly warm out this time, so I slipped of my outer pelt and placed it neatly on the ground. I turned the corner and looked for any signs of movement, when no one appeared I walked to the Turtle clan longhouse. The branch that hung above the roof is low enough for me to climb onto, but the trick was to climb onto the roof without waking anyone inside.

I took hold of the rung that ran across the side and brought myself up, and slowly I made my way up. I flinched as one piece of shingle fell off and landed onto the ground, I hoped no one would hear it but my hopes were soon crushed.

"Kaniehti:io where do you think you are going?" a voice yelled, but not too loud for anyone else to hear.

"Do not worry clan mother, I will not be gone long," I assured her, but not even sure if I will return.

I look back and I see the sadness in her face, and it makes my heart sink. "Go then, but remember your mother loves you. And it will crush her when she wakes and you are not around. But you have my blessing if you want to leave," I can understand how she is trying to pursue me to stay, but I have to leave, even if it is only until morning. I need to be alone.

"I promise I will be back."

After saying that, I jumped into the trees and started to make my way into the forest.

~Haytham~

The forest was an enchanting place to be, except for the occasional snapping of twigs. I was terrified of being in the woods alone, but I never felt braver. I was alone, which meant I was independent, which meant I was responsible for myself -and in other words- I felt like my father. Nothing scared him, and I hope to be like him one day, and to me that day may come sooner than later.

My lantern gave off a light orange glow, and I hoped no predators would try to engage me, to my relief nothing did. One thing that I was more worried about was savages -I believe they are better known as the Mohawk. I heard some men gossiping back in Boston that behind every tree there would be a Mohawk waiting to attack. I knew that was impossible, but I always kept my eye out in case there were some truth in those words.

I must have been out there for hours, because my lantern finally blew out. Now I was truly alone in the dark, so I decided it was time to head back home. Then I changed my mind when I heard a soft weep on the other side of the bush. I hid and moved a branch out of the way so I could have a clearer view. To my surprise on a boulder there sat a Mohawk child, he/she must have been lost, but that was impossible right? They knew these woods like the back of their hand, so he/she must have been troubled for another reason.

I leaned in closer to get a better look of the child, and a branch broke from my weight under my foot. The snap echoed and the Mohawk Child turned to face in my direction. He/she muttered something, but he/she spoke in his/her language so I could not understand.

The child began to make his/her way towards me, and I automatically stood straight up with my hands in the air.

"My name is Hayt- Hayden, Hayden Kenwood; I did not mean to frighten you. I was merely passing through," why did I lie about my name, it was not like he/she could understand me.

The Mohawk child was curious and stepped forward into the light. By the features I could tell that it was a girl. I am twelve so she could not have been older than half my age. She comes closer with her hands stretched out; I closed my eyes hoping she would not kill me. I then felt a warm sensation on my cheeks; I opened my eyes to find her examining my face. She was short but still tall for her age. Her face is not too far from mine so I was able to get a good look at her as well.

I stared at her face; I was intrigued at such beauty she carried. Her cheeks were plump but yet still slim, as if she were already losing her baby fat. Her nose was small but yet all her features were, and her lips were slightly parted. I noticed that her lips were also moving, as if she was talking to herself. She must have felt my eyes looking at her, because she herself slowly locked eyes with me. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown, and for some reason, it felt as if I were melting.

I shifted my feet so I would not fall on her, once I moved she backed off. She gave me a worried look, as if I were about to kill her.

"I am not going to hurt you," I said hoping she would come back and lay her warm hands on my skin once more. She did not take a step forward; instead she took a step back. She eventually ran off back into the forest, and I watched her until the darkness swallowed her whole, and she was gone.

~Kaniehti:io~

I heard a snap and quickly turned around, hoping that a wolf was not in my presence.

"Who is out there?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

I walk towards where the sound came from, I squint in hopes of seeing in the dark a bit better, but it did not work. I am about arms length from the bush when it begins to move. Then not much long after, a pale face pops out of the bush with his hands rose in the air. He announces something to me, which I can only think would be his name. I ignored what he had told me, and I continued to make my way towards him while lifting my hand. His face instantly gave away that he was a boy, but from where I was sitting before, I could have mistaken him for a girl -mostly because of the long hair.

I was moments from touching his face, he closed his eyes and my skin came in contact with his. I exhaled through my mouth, only now noticing that I was holding my breath. I raised my other hand and placed it on his other cheek; he flinched but then was slowly opening his eyes. His skin was pale, but not as pale as others of his kind, he was surprisingly darker than I imagined a pale face to be.

His clothing were odd looking, but yet he must have thought mine were too -if he could see it in the dark. Grandmother moon seemed to shine brighter so I could get a better look at his face; he had a small scar on his right cheek just below his eye -so small I almost did not even notice it. His nose seemed to enlarge and his lips started to form a smile.

I could feel his eyes searching my face, so I decided to return the gesture. He was taller than me so I had to strain my neck to look up into his eyes. They were light his eyes, I could not tell what color, but they were not brown like everyone else's in my village. His smile began to fade and his face began to soften, it sort of reminded me the look my father makes when he sees my mother.

I then began to think of my father: how he fought to save our village, how he loved to tell me stories, how he loved to spend his time with my mother, and how he told me that he will never leave my side.

I felt my arms move as the boy took a step forward, and I leapt back, terrified what would happen next. But nothing would happen if I just ran right, he would not be able to hurt me if I were to run. He then took another step forward and said something but he spoke to fast for me to understand, so I took it as a warning. I bolted into the forest hoping he would not follow me, I turned to look and I saw him just standing there, with a sad look upon his face. I stopped and wondered what he may be thinking, he untied his hair and placed the ribbon on the rock in which I once sat on. He looked back in the direction I ran; he then turned around and walked back to where he came from.

I was going to go get the ribbon, but it could have been a trap. I decided I would return tomorrow and retrieve the ribbon if it was going to be there. I then climbed a tree and began making my way back to my village.


	5. Chapter 5

~Kaniehti:io~

I arrived at Kanatahseton just before Grandfather Suns' light filled the village. I sit atop of a tree looking down at my village, hoping to see my mother wake up without me.

How could she say that about father, it was as if she had no faith in his abilities? She basically told me that father died in battle, and to give up my hope of him returning. Why would she say that, did she forget how much love father gives her? In my mind it as if she turned her back on him, and almost as if she accepted the fact that he was dead. He is not in the spiritual world, he is still in the physical, and he WILL return.

The village began to be filled with life; little by little people began to appear. As usual it is the Bear Clan who awake first, then the Turtles, then finally the Wolves. I watched and waited for my mother to walk out of the Wolf Clan longhouse, and she did. She seemed frightened as she ran and asked everyone if they had seen me, "Kaniehti:io where are you? This is not funny!" she screams in the air, hoping that I may hear it. And I did, but I am unsure if I should respond.

Even though I seen her from a distance I can see tears roll down her cheeks, and slowly drip onto the warm dirt. Her eyes were red, her lip quivered, and she gave up the search for me. She fell onto her knees and balled her eyes out into her hands. I hated seeing her suffer, so I began to slowly make my way down the tree.

I walked though the main gate, hoping she would have a better chance to see me. She however did not bother looking up, she grieved for the child she thought she lost, and she grieved for me. Before I could reach her Clan Mother smiled at me, with relief in her eyes that I returned. She placed her hand on my mother's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. My mother quickly looked up and stared at me, her expression was a mixture of happiness and hatred.

"I am sorry Ista that I left, I- I just needed time to think. I did not mean to hurt you," I say trying to sooth her.

"You could have at least told me, instead you run away," her voice is shaky.

"I am sorry," I repeat myself.

She gets up and runs towards me, and she stops directly in front of me. She reaches her hand to my face, as if making sure I was real. Once she was sure I was really standing there, she hugged me. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she whispers to me, and her tears began to seep through my pelt".

She finally let go of me and stared into my eyes, "If you ever just want to explore the forest, be my guest. But make sure you tell me before you leave, okay?" she croaks.

"Okay," I reply.

"Come on; let us go get something to eat. You must be starving," she says while leading me back inside our longhouse.

~Haytham~

I am lying on my bed staring at the old wooden ceiling, thinking about her. Her hands were so warm, and her eyes were hypnotizing. She was small but she seemed to know how to kill a deer all by herself. I did not know her name but I was going to find out.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in," I say. My father then appears behind the door with a smile on his face.

"So tell me Haytham, where did you run off to last night?" he asks.

"I did not go anywhere Father, I stayed here in my room and slept the entire night," I replied, hoping he will not realize that I was lying.

Fathers smile then became a frown, "Fine if you will not answer truthfully, I will bid you a good day," he turned around, "And do not forget you have training today, so be ready."

Today's training was quite simple, as always we worked on my swordsman skills. After a couple of hours went by, once my father was satisfied he let me go play. "Father, may I go play in the woods?" I asked.

"Go on, but be back for dinner, mother is reheating the chicken."

"I will," I hugged him and ran towards the forest hoping to find the mysterious Mohawk girl.


	6. Chapter 6

~Kaniehti:io~

Once we finished eating I asked my mother if I may be able to play in the forest, she agreed and told me to be back before dark. She kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Konnonronhkwa."

"Konnonronhkwa I:se O:ni," I answered back. And to my delight, her face began to smile as I dashed towards the gate. I ran as fast as I could to try to retrieve the ribbon before the boy did.

In no time I made it to the boulder, I searched the area and realized I was alone. I jumped down from the tree and slowly walked towards the red ribbon. I picked it up and the material was something I never felt before, it was smooth yet soft. I studied the ribbon and noticed that it shined when the light hit it.

I began to tie it around my wrist as I heard someone speak from behind me. I jumped and turned to realized that it was the boy from the night before. He raised his hands and slowly made his way towards me and my body stiffened.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again," he spoke.

"H-ello," I reply in his language.

"You can speak English?" he asks with relief in his voice.

"A li-ttle."

Clan mother had taught me a few words and phrases in the pale faces language, she herself were a fluent speaker, and I hope to be one too. Especially if it meant I would be able to talk and understand this boy.

"I do not know if you remember, but my name is Hayt- Hayden," he stuttered when he spoke his name.

"I am..." Should I tell him my name? "I am Lilly," I blurted out the name I had once heard back in my village.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lilly."

The smile on his face could light up the night, and it made me feel odd. My chest began to hurt, and my hands began to sweat. He walked closer to me and I can now see that his eyes were a light green, almost like the color of grass in the fall.

"Would you like to play?" he asked me. I nod my head, "Excellent!" he yells. He did not move though, so I took his hand and we ran to find something to do.

~Haytham~

She could speak English, I thought to myself. I was delighted that I would now be able to talk to her, and maybe become her friend one day.

"My name is . . . Lilly," she answered after I told her my name.

_'Lilly?'_ I thought to myself. It is a beautiful name, but in some way, it did not match her. _'Is she lying to me about her name?'_ As if I am the one to complain, I told her my name is Hayden.

I asked her if she would like to play, and she nodded in agreement. I then became excited, but I did not know what to do. I froze, I became nervous. She looked at me with a confused look, I was about to ask her what she wanted to do but before I could ask she took my hand. _'Was it hers or my hand that was sweaty?'_ I asked myself. She pulled my hand and began to lead me further into the forest, further away from home.

* * *

Hi guys (and girls)! I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's small...but yet all my chapters tend to be short and sweet. I'm also think of writing another Haytham & Kaniehti:io fanfic, but i think I'll start writing it when I'm done with this one. So I hope you enjoy your weekend (or weekday wherever you are)


	7. Chapter 7

~Haytham~

We sat in the tall green grass, thinking's of what we should do. It is a hot spring day but the wind is cool. Lilly sat there braiding her long hair to the very tip, and then she would unwind it and start all over. I could sense she was beginning to feel bored, so I had to come up with a solution, and quick.

"How about hide and seek?" I blurt out a little too loud than I meant to.

"What is 'hide and seek'?" she asks me.

"You never heard of it?" she does not answer, she just waits for me to explain. I began to explain the rules, and it takes longer than I would have liked. She eventually soaks in all the information, and then grabs my hand -again I begin to melt with her touch- and yells in my ear with excitement, "You're it!"

She lets go of my hand and runs off into the bush, I walk towards the nearest tree and start my count to thirty.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty! Ready or not here I come," I yell loud enough so she may hear me.

I begin searching in bushes, the tall grass, and in leaf piles, but with no luck. I searched for her in what seemed like hours and finally I thought to myself, _what in the world did I get myself into?_

"I give up," I yell.

"You are not very good at this," I hear her yell from above me.

I look up and realized she jumped off the branch she sat on, and was about to land on me. My mind said to move out of the way, but my body would not respond. She came crashing on top of me, and we fell to the ground. She lay on my chest and for a second I thought she had gotten hurt, but she lifted her head and began to giggle. I soon joined her in laughter after I was sure I myself was not hurt.

She got up and dusted off her clothes, still giggling at what just happened a moment ago. I stayed laying there for a while, admiring her beauty once more and at last stood up.

"Let's play that again," she says, her voice sounding playful.

"Sur- wait I cannot," I look up towards the sky noticing it is beginning to get dark, "I would love to play more, but I . . . I should go," I say, even though I do not want to leave.

Her face then appeared to sadden, and it breaks my heart seeing her like that. "Meet me back here tomorrow, and we will play again," I say, hoping that will cheer her up, and it does.

"See you tomorrow then," she says just before she runs back into the bush. I stand there staring down at the ground with a grin across my face, "It's a date," I whisper to myself. I then turn around and run home, and pray that I am not late for dinner.

~Kaniehti:io~

"You're it," I yell in his face.

I let go of his delicate pale hand and run for the trees. _He always looks down, he will never expect to look up_, I think to myself. I climb a tall maple tree with a low branch, low enough for me to climb. I run faster to ensure a higher jump, and I make the branch. I climb higher up until the branches could not to hold my weight, and I start to make my way towards Hayden.

I sit right above him, listening to his perfect voice count. I look down at my wrist and stare at the ribbon that once held his -surprisingly- long black hair together. I realized now his hair was tied by another ribbon, but this one was black.

"Ready or not here I come," he screams.

He moves towards the bushes and I follow from above. I can see the anger and frustration on his face as he fails to locate me. I hold back my laughter, not wanting to be discovered. He searched and searched, from the afternoon to sunset. Finally he threw his hands up in the air and said, "I give up!"

I tell him how he is not good at this game, and he gives me a dirty look. His expression made me laugh and I lost my grip on the branch. I slipped off and crashed onto the ground. _Why is the ground so soft,_ I asked myself. I lifted my head and realized I landed on top of Hayden. I felt my face redden and I could not help but giggle. I got up and brushed off the dirt on my clothes. My sides began to hurt as my laughter began to grow, I could not stop, and I do not know why I started.

Hayden stood up, he was also laughing, _Is he laughing at me or with me?_ I thought. My laughing fit started to die down, but my blood was still rushing.

"Let's play that again!" I request, and Hayden began to agree but stopped mid sentence.

"I . . . I should go," he says trying not to meet my gaze.

My smile disappears, along with my happiness. I do not want him to go, and I could see that he does not want to leave. Today was the best day in my existence, and I did not want it to end. He looked me in the eyes and promised he would return tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow then," I assured him, and I ran back to my village.

Today flew by and I now became conscious that I must appreciate every minute I share with Hayden, because I never know when it will be my last.

* * *

**Hello Party People! Haha Well theres Chapter Seven for you, I hope you guys liked it! Its been done for a few days now, but I was just too lazy to post it :P But anyway hopefully I'll be finished Chapter Eight before next Wednesday, So keep an eye out! Hope you all had a wonderful Easter -or if you dont celebrate that- I hope you had an excellent weekend! ONEN :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey fellow people of Earth, sorry I'm alittle late with this chapter :( But to make up for it it is like, the longest chapter i ever wrote :D so i hope you enjoy!

P.S: There is some blood, so just be warned

* * *

~Haytham~

Lilly and I have now been playing with each other for two months. We see each other every second day so our parents will not become suspicious. For everyday I am with her, I feel more complete, I feel more...me.

Two months of nothing but hide and seek. Other children would have gotten tired of playing the same game over, and over, but Lilly and I were not like other children. My family is one of the richest families in the Boston area, while Lilly has not one penny to her name, but she seems happier than me.

~Kaniehti:io~

I like to consider Hayden my best friend, my only friend. The other children in my village will not speak to me, let alone approach me. I am different, and they cannot accept that, but Hayden does. Once I think life is perfect, he just makes it even better.

Every time I see Hayden, we play hide and seek. He gets frustrated because I am as quiet as a rabbit when I hide, and I am an expert tracker when I become the seeker. He attempted so many times to teach me a new game, but I like seeing his eyes intensify when he makes an angry face. I find his various expressions funny...cute.

~Haytham~

We both sat there in the trees, not muttering a single sentence to each other. That is what we usually did, just stared into the distance until one of us had to return home. I did not mind the silence, and I am sure she does not either. We simply just enjoyed each other's company.

"Shouldn't you be heading home for your training," she asks me.

"Yes, but I do not want to leave you alone," I replied.

She bowed her head and stared at her feet. Her face began to redden and I noticed that she seemed like she wanted to ask me something.

"Lilly," she looks up when I say her name, "do you have something you would like to ask me?"

"I was just wondering. . .you know if it is not too much trouble. . .if I would be able to watch you train?"

_She wants to watch me train? What if father finds out? What if word gets back to her mother? Should I risk bringing her home?_

"If you would not like me to come, I understand," she says to break the silence.

What should I do, but before I could think through it I blurt out, "Of course you can, but you will have to hide. I do not want my father to see you, and I know you understand why."

Her face begins to light up with joy as she wraps her arms around me. Her body pressed up against mine, and all I could feel was her warmth. I wish we could stay there forever, but father will be expecting me soon, so I wiggle my way out of her embrace.

"Let us away then," I tell her.

I lead the way as I walked on the ground, while she followed from the trees -it would be easier for her to hide. After a nice long walk, we arrive at my home. I could hear Lilly let out a gasp of amazement as she looked down at my house. Clearly she had never seen buildings other than back at her village.

I signal her to hide and she obeys. I walk out of the bush and I am greeted by my father.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you were not going to show up," he tells me.

"A thousand pardons father, I would have been here earlier but I got lost," I lie to him.

"Well you are here now, so let us begin."

"Yes sir."

He tosses a wooden sword my way, and I caught it in mid-air. I twirled the fake sword showing off my skills, showing off for Lilly. My father then approached me, with a wooden sword of his own. We both placed our left hands behind our backs, and I lunge forward.

We fought for several hours, and I wondered if Lilly was starting to get bored watching the same thing over, and over again. Whenever I got the opportunity to, I would glance up into the trees, praying to see her brown eyes watching me. And she was. She was sitting in a tall chestnut tree observing each move closely.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, the sun was ready to set. Father ended the training with a bow, and retrieved my sword.

"Good work, now let us hope your mother has dinner ready for us," he says jokingly.

He turns his back to me, and walks towards the house. He looks at me over his shoulder, "Well are you coming or not?"

"I'll go in once I cool down, today was a long day," I reply.

He nods and continues walking towards the house. I wait until he closes the door until I run back to the forest.

"You may not be good at hide and seek, but you are skilled in combat," Lilly says, she sat on a rock behind me.

"Thank you," I tell her, feeling my face start to heat up.

"Well I would love to stay, but I must return home before my mother starts to worry."

"I will see you soon then."

"Do not sound sad, I will always be here for you."

"I know you will, Lilly."

I turn to look at her, but she was already gone. _Well I better return before some notices my disappearance,_ I think to myself.

After dinner my father called for me from his study. I entered and walked towards father's desk, not knowing what to expect.

"Haytham, have you made any friends since our arrival?" father asks me.

"There are no other children around father, it is impossible for me to befriend anyone," I answer, trying not to sound guilty.

"Oh? Then I guess you do not know the little girl from earlier?"

"Little girl? What little girl?"

"Haytham, you are truly the worst liar I have ever known. Now tell me the truth, who was that little girl that watched us during your training?"

I look down at my feet, wondering how in the world did he see her. "Her name is Lilly."

"And is she the reason why you venture into the woods?"

"Yes."

"Excellent!" he yells and my head shoots up, "I thought you were leaving because you wanted to be away from us."

"You are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You found yourself a girlfriend and a pretty one if I might add. You even beat me by eight years, I only found a woman when I was twenty."

My chest begins to hurt when he referred to her as my "girlfriend", but I still laughed at his comment.

"Oh and before I forget, I have a gift for you. I was going to wait until your birthday, but you have proved to me that you deserve it now," he tells me.

He walks to his closet and takes out a box. He blows off the dust that covered it, and handed the box to me. I place it on the floor and I slowly lift up the cover. To my surprise, a short metal sword laid within.

"You will only be able to use it when I say you could, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand."

~Kaniehti:io~

The sun is beginning to set, and I am still sitting in the tree watching Hayden. He has impressive posture and has a special ability when he yields a sword, as his actions mirror his father. And his father, he seems very...odd to me, his light hair is something I've never seen before, and the color reminds me of tanned leather. He also has hair growing on his face, also very unusual as my people never had hair on their chins.

I also couldn't wrap my head around how Hayden and his father look nothing alike. Hayden must get his looks from his mother, as his father only passed on his athletic ability.

Hayden's father bowed and retrieved both the wooden swords, and headed inside his home. Hayden waited until he was out of sight before he came back running in the woods, back to me.

I climb down the tree and sneak up behind him; I sit on a large rock as I compliment his combat abilities.

"Thank you," he says, and though he did not turn around I could imagine his cheeks blushing.

I smiled at the memories of him tensing up when I held his hand, the way he would stutter when I would lean my head on his shoulder, and how his face would redden when I would compliment him. All I wanted to do was be with him, but I know that will only be a dream. In reality we live in two completely different worlds, two worlds in which cannot be merged together.

I snap out of my thoughts, and I tell him that I must go. He responds back, his voice is full of sadness as he doesn't want me to leave, but he knows I must.

"Do not sound sad, I will always be here for you."

"I know you will, Lilly."

My chest tightens, I know he cares for me but when he actually says it, it is almost unbelievable. I froze, I do not know how to respond, or even if I should. Before I could make up my mind, I rose up and ran back to my village. _Why am I running? I did not even say goodbye. Maybe I should go back. Why am I shaking? Are those tears running down my cheeks?_

I stumble over a branch, normally I would catch myself, but this time I was too late as I rolled down the small hill. I kept rolling like what seemed forever, and then I finally came to a stop. My head was spinning as the world around me looked distorted. I blinked rapidly hoping I may clear my head, and it eventually works. I take a deep breath and try to stand up, but my right leg gives out and I crash onto the ground once again. The pain makes me scream and I begin to fear that I may have broken something. _How am I going to get back home?_

Once I regain my strength, I try to stand up again, but to no prevail. I crawl towards to closest tree and lean my back against it. I lift one of my many pelts up and see blood seeping through one of them.

"Great now what am I going to do?" I mutter angrily to myself in my language.

I reach towards a rock and grab a handful of moss, and then I retrieve a few corn husks from my pouch. I lift the blood stained leather pelt and see a sharp rock stabbed into my leg. _Only one way to get it out..._

I slowly move my hands towards the small stone and then I take hold of it. _It will only hurt for a second, then I will be alright, _I think to myself. In one swift motion I unsheathed the rock, and another scream escapes my lips. I quickly rinsed off the moss with my drinking water and pace the moss on my wound. I let out a small whimper as my cut begins to sting. I try to ignore the pain as I tie the corn husks around my thigh to keep the moss in place.

I lean back against the tree as the worst of the pain is gone. But now the harder part, now I must try to get back to my village before any predators find me in my weakened state. I take another deep breath as I stand up. I hope on my good leg and I start to make my way back home.

The pain is unbelievable as I could feel myself start to become tired. I emerge from behind a bush and I see the walls of my home. I smile but then my happiness is cut short when I feel myself crumbling onto the ground. The pain finally took over and I was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

I hear the faint sound of someone yelling my name, and the crunching of leaves of people running to my aid. The last thing I remember feeling is being lifted by strong but careful arms, and I was greeted by a familiar smell of the person who carried me back to the village. I looked up at my saviors face, but before I could register who he was, my world faded black.


	9. Chapter 9

~Kaniehti:io~

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" a deep voice asks in my language.

"The bleeding has stopped, and I have cleaned the wound best I can. She will need to rest for a while for it to heal properly, other than that she will be fine," replied an elderly woman before she exited the longhouse.

I hear the man give out a loud sigh of relief as he reaches over and kisses my forehead. My eyes flutter open but I quickly closed them, the light was blinding!

"Kaniehti:io? Are you awake?" I open my eyes slowly as I look towards the man who sat by my side. I focused on his facial features, and then it hit me.

"Rakeni?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The man sat there with a small smile upon his lips. The man I will always love. The man who always wanted to see me happy and smiling. The man who fought to have the world safe for me. My Father.

"Oh Kaniehti:io!" he pulls me into a tight embrace, "I was so worried about you! I never stopped thinking about you since the second I left! Oh my little girl!" he quickly pulled away and placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Rakeni, other than my leg I'm fine," I replied with a little annoyance in my voice. "When did you get back?"

He let go of my shoulders and instead placed my hand into his, "I was returning when you arrived actually. One of my men noticed you; he thought you were a spy. Then when we noticed that you collapsed we went to investigate. Then I realized it was you and..."

"Well I am happy that you have come back in one piece," I say jokingly, trying to light up the mood.

"I wished I could say the same with you."

"I will be fine, Rakeni. I'm tough like you!"

"You're also a rock head like him," said my mother as she sat next to my father. He turned and kissed her on the cheek.

I loved to watch my parents when they were together. They were both cold hearted when they were separated, but once they were together... They would remind me of two kids. My father would whisper something in her ear and she would giggle uncontrollably. Clan mother once told that when they were my age, they could not stand to be in the same room together. They would argue and fight to see who was stronger, smarter, and quicker. And eventually both their parents wanted to conjoin the families, and the only way to do that was through marriage.

Seeing them together happy made me wonder how my future would be, was I going to be that happy? Was I going to find a wonderful husband? Who was going to be my husband? Then an image of a young boy popped into my head.

Hayden.

~Haytham~

My father just called it a day on my training. My muscles ached, my hands were splintered, and my legs wobbled. Today's lesson was on climbing. Don't get me wrong I loved to climb everywhere like any other twelve year old boy, but when my father was there, it was a different story.

"Haytham climb faster!" he would yell, "What are you waiting for? Do you want to be captured and sent to prison? I didn't think so! Now climb!"

I loved father to death but he was a mad man when it came to my training. But I was thankful that it was finally over, at least for today.

"Edward, sweetie! Can you come help me with the furniture?" yelled my mother from the kitchen window.

"I will be right there, Tessa!" my father replied.

He chuckled, and then headed towards the house. He stopped in front of the door and turned towards me, "Why don't you go and play with your girlfriend?"

I could feel my cheeks warm-up, "When should I return?"

"Anytime before your mother and I fall asleep. Though I doubt she will sleep knowing you aren't in bed."

I nodded and then headed towards the woods.

After about a ten minute walk I finally made it to the huge boulder. I sat down on the stone and waited for Lilly to arrive.

~Kaniehti:io~

Hayden.

His pale green eyes that show so much emotion, his mouth that speaks with so much grace, and his cheeks that would redden when he sees me. His face is burned into my mind. Where ever I am, he is all I think about. Like now, I am unable to run to see him, let alone stand on my own. My leg must heal, and I doubt my parents will let me wonder off alone anymore.

Hayden.

How am I going to tell him that I cannot be with him, at least for the time being? When will I get to see him? I wonder what he is doing.

Wait, I'm supposed to meet Hayden right now! I sit up so quickly that I could feel my wound sting. I ignore the pain as I stand up and limp my way towards the door. I peak outside and I see no sign of my parents, or anyone as a matter of fact. It was strangely quiet, and then I remembered. Today is another festival, which means everyone will be inside the bear clans' longhouse until night fall. Perfect! They won't notice I'm gone.

I quickly hop towards the gate, not taking a chance of being seen. I need to get there quickly. I need to see him. I need to see my...

Hayden.

~Haytham~

I look towards to sky and wonder how long I have been sitting here. Where is Lilly? Did something happen to her? Don't be ridiculous, of course she's fine. But what's taking her so long? I hope she's okay.

I am growing impatient; I have nearly sat here for two hours. Lilly is usually the one waiting for me, as she likes to call me a 'Turtle'. I chuckle at the thought. Maybe she's busy, or maybe she forgot. I get up to leave then I hear someone's heavy breathing coming from the bushes behind me. Lilly emerges from the bush, panting and looking as if she will pass out.

"Lilly!" I ran to her and wrap my arms around her. "Are you feeling well?"

"Hayden..."

My 'name' is the only thing she says before she falls asleep in my arms. I smile at her small body; I slowly sit on the ground and hold her as if a parent would do with an infant. My heart starts to pound, her frail little body emitting heat that I can feel through my clothes. But before my heart could burst into joy, my heart sinks.

"Lilly, you are hurt..." I gasp as I see her leg flecked with dry blood. "You need help! Oh no this is bad! This is really, really bad..."

My yells -or the sound of my heart pumping- stirred her awake enough for her to open her beautiful brown eyes. A smile crept upon her lips but her eyes were filled with pain.

"Lilly, you need help...but...where do I go? My people will discard you, and your people will kill me on sight...oh Lilly!" My vision becomes blurry as I feel hot tears running down my face. I lifted my hand to wipe them away, but Lilly beat me to it as I felt her trembling hand caress my cheek.

"Hayden, do not cry...you must be strong. You, Hayden are a young man, and men are strong. Only the weak shed tears..."

"I am strong, but if you fall ill...or worse...Lilly if I lose you...then I have no one to be strong for..."

Lilly began to giggle, which caught me off guard. "Oh Hayden, you act as if I'm dying!" She laughed even harder.

I stared at her wide-eyed, "But Lilly, look at all the blood!" I shriek.

But she just continued to laugh.

~Kaniehti:io~

"Hayden."

I fall into his arms from exhaustion and he gently lays me on his lap. His body warms mine, and his strange but lovely smell fills my nose. All I want to do to is stay with him, but sooner or later I have to wake up and smell the roses. We lived in separate worlds that when collided would cause disaster.

My eyes flutter open and I'm greeted by Hayden's worried expression. His eyes glare into mine, and all I can do is smile.

His eyes water and streams of tears roll down his face. I want to hold him close and tell him that everything is alright, but my body will not enable me to. I lift my hand and place it on his cheek, though it was not anything big, in his eyes I could tell it was enough.

He begins to babble on about my condition, and all I could think is how childlike he sounds. Usually he is some sweet but stuck up "British man" who always has to be better, or have a witty comment for everything; but right now he is showing his true colors. His true emotions. And all I can do is laugh.

"Oh Hayden, you act as if I'm dying!"

"But Lilly, look at all the blood!"

I laugh so hard my sides begin to ache, so I try to calm down. My hand still holds Hayden's cheek, and I feel the fresh new tears soaking my skin.

"Lilly, what do I do?" He whispers so low that I am barely able to hear.

"Take me home."

* * *

**Hello, i am so so so soooooo sooorrrryyy! I'm deeply sorry i have not posted in like forever! What can i say, life sometimes is busy. But whats in the past cannot be changed, so whatever! But hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Until next time, Onen!**

**p.s. I just now realized that Ziio is actually Turtle Clan, but i depict her as a Wolf Clan member... I never knew what clan she was so i just went with my own clan (And Yes, I am a Wolf Clan Member), But OH WELL! Its my story is it not?**

**p.p.s. Please leave a review, i literally get all giddy and happy when i get a message saying i got a review. And thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

As Mister Kenway would say…A THOUSAND PARDONS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story. I do have a reason but I don't quite feel comfortable saying it. So please take my word for it that there is a good reason. So basically I am deeply sorry. Anyway, since I have not posted for a long time, I will post two (yes TWO) chapters today. Also I have started a page on facebook, so if you'd like, look up "Deer Robin 12" I will also post a link on my profile later. So please enjoy your two new chapters! :)

* * *

~Haytham~

"Take me home," Lilly tells me.

"Umm...Okay," I reply.

She pushes herself off of me and stands up. I quickly snap up when I notice the twinge of pain that crossed her face when she put weight on her leg. I wrap her arms around my shoulders and I lift her up into my arms.

"Hayden! Put me down! I came here on my own; I think I am perfectly fine to go back without your help!" She yells, trying to squirm her way out of my tight grasp.

But she fails.

"Lilly! Calm down, please. You barely were able to reach me, and I know that your leg is in a lot of pain. So please, just let me carry you home." I say in a low soothing voice.

"But you do not know where my village is?"

"Then you will guide me."

"But once I am home, how do I know you will not get lost?"

"I know how to retrace my steps. Now please, stop worrying!"

She sighed as she knew that I had won that argument, "You see that rock over there? Yeah that one, head towards it. Now, do you see a tree that is oddly shaped from the others? No, the other one! Just keep heading in that direction."

After about five minutes Lilly finally relaxed in my arms and was fast asleep. As I kept walking I would occasionally look down at her small frame and imagine how she would look in the future. Surely she will be beautiful, and she will have all the men tripping over themselves just to have a better look at her. I know I was already tripping over myself...

I moved my eyes away from her and casted them forward until I noticed a small dirt path ahead. My brow furrowed and I looked back down at the beautiful little girl that slept in my arms.

"Lilly wake up, I need to know if I must follow the path, or if I just continue on my course?" I whisper.

Her eyes open wide and yet again she wiggles uncontrollably to escape my grasp. I sigh and decide to gently set her down on her feet.

"Thank you Hayden, but I shall continue on my own." She says whilst she turns around and limps her way down the path.

"But Lill-" I yell until she motions me to be quiet.

"Hayden we are too close to my village. Do you know what they would do to you if they saw you? Especially when you are with me?" She says over her shoulder.

I swallowed hard, "But you are hurt, I cannot just leave you alone... What if you are attacked by a wild animal, or if you fall again, or-"

She lifts her hand to cut me mid sentence -again-, she turns around and her head is lowered as she gazes at me through her long lashes. "Hayden, I will be fine..."

In two long strides she stands in front of me. I see her rise and realize she is now on the tip of her toes. Before I could register what was happening, I felt a warm sensation on my cheek. My whole body froze from shock, and my eyes widened as I saw her remove her lips from my cheek. Her face started to blush as she spoke softly once more.

"...I promise."

~Kaniehti:io~

This was now the second time I have slept -or fainted from exhaustion- in Hayden's arms. For a boy who has only seen twelve winters, he is strong...at least for a pale face. The boys his age back in the village are almost capable of dragging a deer on their own, for a short distance of course.

But Hayden's arms are warm, comforting. I feel safe knowing that he will not allow anything to hurt me while we are together. If I could, I would stay in those arms for the rest of my li-

"Lilly wake up, I need to know if I must follow the path, or if I just continue on my course?"

I am about to tell him to follow the path until I realize that we are close to my village, a little too close for my liking. I quickly open my eyes and try to escape his tight grasped. Once I broke free -or when he finally decided to put me down- I hurried down the path while thanking him.

I hear Hayden's worried voice and I could only imagine the look he would have on his face. I lift my hand to silence him and I explain what my people would do if they discovered us together.

He stutters as he tries to persuade me into letting him accompany me back to my village. I lift my hand once again to make him stop blabbering and making a fool of him. I slowly turn around trying to not meet his gaze, but something inside me tells me to look up. I obey and my heart stops beating as I see the hurt, and worry in his eyes. I had laughed at his expression before, but this time I could not bear to see him like this. I wish I could just drop every problem, worry, and bad thing off the face of Mother Earth.

"Hayden, I will be fine..." I try to reassure him, however his face does not change emotion. I take a couple of steps towards him -and before I could stop myself- I rise on my toes and stretch over to place my lips onto his warm cheek. I could feel him tense up and I pull away from him.

His face no longer shows the expression of sadness and worry, now his face shows happiness but also shyness. The ends of my lips lift just a hair, almost unnoticeable. I sink back to my normal height, feeling my face heat up I spoke slowly trying not to choke over my words.

"...I promise."

We stood there staring into each other's eyes, until I swiftly turned around and ran as fast as my leg will allow me to. In no time I reach the gate of my village. I quietly peek in and see no one in sight.

I pass by the Bear Clan Longhouse and I am able to hear the sound of drums, the stomping of feet, and the laughter of children. 'Good, the festival is still on. Which means mother and father did not notice my absence.' I let out a sigh of relief as I walk back towards the Wolf Clan Longhouse.

I walk into the Longhouse and head over to my bench. Covering myself with a bear pelt, I close my eyes and welcome the darkness like an old friend.

~Haytham~

I stood there staring at the ground that she once stood on, imagining her lips on my cheek again. I smile the biggest smile I believe I have ever made and head back towards my house.

Each step I take becomes lighter and lighter, until I feel as if I am floating. The spot where her lips once were now tingled, as if there was a feather brushing against my cheek.

I look at the sky; a few stars break free of the suns grasp and shine bright. I instantly think of her eyes, the way they shine when the sun hits them; they way look me, with playfulness and happiness imbedded into them.

'I wonder if she thinks about me like I think about her. Does she like me? What if I kiss her next time, how would she react?'

I stand at the borderline of trees in the back of my house, staring at nothing in particular. Imagination is all that children own that is truly theirs, and mine is filled with images of her: The first day that I had met her. The day she stole my ribbon. The first time she held my hand. When she fell out of a tree and landed on me. The peaceful way she looks when she is asleep. The color her cheeks turned when she kissed me.

_'She kissed me...she really kissed me'_

My mind kept sending images and memories of her, while my body led me back into my home up to my room. I changed into my nightshirt and slipped under the covers. Without me noticing, I yawned and closed my eyes. My mind kept racing until it fell upon the image of her smile.

Her smile was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a filler incase I do not upload a new chapter for a while. It will be a journal entry from Haytham regarding Ziio -aka Lilly. Hope you enjoy just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

Journal Entry 1737

Sight.

Every color I look at reminds me of her. The brown dirt that covers the ground, the same beautiful brown that enriches her skin. The green grass, the same green of the beads she wears around her neck. The night sky, the darkness of her eyes that shines brighter than any star. My bear fur rug, the same jet black than engulfs her hair to make her braids look exquisite. My mother's pink roses, the same adorable color her cheeks turn.

Smell.

The scent that rushes from her to my nose is nothing like I smelt before. The smell of the strawberries that she tells me that she is so fond of. The smell of the sweet maple water that her people use for cooking. The smell of leather that she wears on her back, even in the hot summer heat. The smell of fresh water that runs off her like she just bathed. The smell of smoke from a fire that she sleeps next to every night. The smell of me that rubs onto her when she hugs me.

Taste.

When I bite in to corn I imagine her planting and carefully growing it. When I drink water I imagine her fishing. When I sink my teeth into a steak, I imagine her hunting. The way her name tastes when I address her.

Hearing.

The way she says my "name" that bring me joy and anger. Joyful at how natural it sounds coming off her lips. Aggravating at how I wish it was my real name that I could hear in her silky voice.

Feel.

The way her hands felt warm on my cheeks on that cool evening. The way I could feel her heat emitting from her when she embraced me. The feeling of my silk ribbon that now resides on her wrist. The way her small frame felt crushing me from her dangerous tumble. The way she felt in my arms when she fell fast asleep. The heat that I could feel burn my face when she's near. The way her lips felt upon my cheek...

For all the five senses I have, each are filled with the beautiful Mohawk girl.

Lilly.

My beautiful Mohawk girl.

My Lilly.

-Haytham E. Kenway


End file.
